Honestly mum
by Corherpek And.55
Summary: When Burrow is burnt by Bellatrix and Greyback, Molly Weasley misunderstands her twin son's reaction. If only she knew...


**25 of December 1996. Christmas night! Feast at Burrow..**

**The home of the Weasley clan, full of people running to every corner, talking, laughing, socializing and getting in touch with each other.. Nothing could foreshadow the crescendo of the night: fireworks, beautiful and deadly, around the house. **

**Destroying the house... **

**..**"_I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK, I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! Come and get me Harry!.. Can you catch me?"..._

The harsh, paranoiac screams of Bellatrix Lestrange, lost somewhere in the reeds surrounding them, cut night's serenity and moon seemed to lose some of its light in front of the deadly flames.

The flames were licking and caressing the beams and joists of the building, sending ashes and debris to the ground in front of the Weasleys, who weak and desperate watched their house, their shelted being burnt to ground.

Lupin and Tonks were able to overcome the ring and search for Harry and Ginny into the reeds and the swamp nearby.

Spells and screams could be heard..

Arthur Weasley had his arms around his wife's shoulders. Her, Molly Weasley, had her arms useless and lifeless to her sides, her cheeks streamed by diamond-tears. Hermione was inside Ron's embrace. Both forgot their previous fight in front of the tragedy, in front of them.

Bill and Charlie were watching, their faces trying to take a proper look, trying to adjust themselves to the sight of their house being destroyed without a reason by a paranoid Death-eater.

Fred and George Weasley were the closest to the house. Their hair, barely visible, same color as the flames. They were at their knees, their heads inside their hands, their bodies shaking with sobs.

"So much work.. So many hours in our room.. So many.. Arrghh, GONE!"

Fred screamed and kicked some branches by his side furious, again hiding his head inside his palms!

Molly heard her son's words and God knows how she controlled herself and did not stupefied them both, where they stood! She broke free of Arthur's embrace away and approached her twin sons.

"Are you my own sons or were you stupefied or God knows what by Death-eaters? Are you mad..? Our house is burnt to ground in front of you, the house you were born and raised into and you care about your stupid jokes? Are you the boys I raised and I was proud of?"

Molly was screaming at the top of her lungs and her screams tore everyone's souls apart. Her pain stronger than every wizard or witch alive on earth.

Fred and George turned and looked at their mother right in the eye simultaneously and their anger, pain was such that their mother took a step back afraid, surprised and...unaware.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother..?" George said, like he had done some years ago teasing their mother with Fred.

"That's what you think? You think we care about money?.. Do you know what I see, when I look our work? Do you know what George sees?! Honestly mum.."-Fred said piercing his mother's eyes with his own, his hand pointing at their house.

"Memories mum.. That's what we see!.."

"Nor money, nor joke-shops spread around the magical community, nor fame nor any of such bullshit! We see you, the ones we love when we see our products.. Learn this!"

Their parents and their brothers were looking at them, like they were seeing them for the first time.

The two boys were standing in front of them panting, trying to find their breaths.

"What do you think our inspiration was all these years to produce all these, huh?!" George said looking at each and every one of them.

"The passion and love of dad for muggle stuff, inspired us to make _Aviatomobile_, the flying toy car or this whole section with Muggle tricks and pranks actually!"

"Or the _canary creams_, which temporarily transfigures you to a canary.. All of us are so passionate with Quidditch and especially Charlie! Bro, when you're flying I think you're one and the same with the snitch.."

"And all the Defense objects came to us thanks to you Charlie mate! The _Peruvian instand Darkness powder _and the _decoy detonators.. _So covered in ash and dust you were, from your affairs with dragons, you were barely visible.. I remember the day we conceived these two products. Your eyes were shining from you first encounter with a Chinese fireball. And all those scratches, bruises and first-degree burns were good inspiration for the _shield hat, cloaks and gloves_. We thought they could be helpful."

_"_Ron's proclivity for food was the source of all these _skiving snackboxes_, full of sweets! Many times he would end up vomiting.. Okay I would better not continue this one! Or the_ trick wands _Ronniekins.. No offense baby bro, but you were so clumsy and unable to control your wand in your early years, we couldn't help ourselves."

"Don't forget the _puncing telescopes! _Bill you never admitted it, but you love watching the night-sky and these moving constellations.. And one night years ago, ohh I remeber trying to hold my laughs.. You were so sleepy, the telescope slipped out of your hand and gave you this magnificent, black eye."

"Hey, not to mention the _pugmy puffs_. We knew Ginny would love them! We remember your favourite toy as a toddler sister, which resembles them so much."

"Ohhh and those fireworks of ours! This sparkle in your eye mum, when furious or happy, is an endless source of inspiration! And the _endless hats_.. No offense but the sight of you kissing dad is not to be seen let's say to be polite, so we thought of a way to get people to dissapear magically with these hats..."

The twins were carried away with their memories and were laughing and giggling in front of their family.

They were still looking at them speechless.

Their mother's cheeks were dump and streamed and she felt a burning pride showering her soul looking at her sons..

Calmly and steadily she approached them and hugged them. The twins were caught off guard, but hugged their mother back as their father and their brothers were looking at them proudly with the same burning sensation inside them.

When Molly let her sons slip away from her embrace she got a few feet away from her family and turned into a blast of smoke, the same Bellatric Lestrange had turned into before her..

But she was not destroying and deadly like the paranoid witch..

She run through the ring of fire, which encircled her house, leaving water behind her!

Water.. Pure, transparent, source of life..

Which put the fire out!

She run throughout the circle of fire many times, trying to overcome and save her house!

She finally made it..

A ring of water, a calm stream-ring was now encircling their home at the shores of which ashes and burnt wood was lying as well as remaining fire-sparks..

Their house was in a bad state but it was saved..

The smoke slipped away from her body and Molly Weasley stood there in front of her family, a powerful witch, a mother, a wife...

Arthur Weasley run to his wife and caught her as she was ready to faint. She looked at him tenderly and then turned to the younger wizards, which were looking at her with awe and surprise, a smile at the corner of their lips!

Once again she got away from her husband, approached each of her sons and Hermione and caressed them to eventually end up in front of her twin sons.

"Let's go home my sons.. I want you to show me your work.."


End file.
